Avatars: Victory and Balance - Trailer
by Kreidian
Summary: A new Epic Story in the midst of creation! My two favorite worlds that work amazingly well together! While still in production I wanted to release something in honor of the Korrasami anniversary this week. This is just a trailer for what will become Book One of a whole new series of Adventures.


The sun looms high over the gleaming landscape of Republic City. The large metropolis is slowly recovering and rebuilding in the aftermath of Kuvira's invasion. In the center of the bustling city is an unusual landmark. A spirit portal, streaking across the sky, it's light still glowing against the modern backdrop of the surrounding vine covered buildings.

* * *

 _Korra: I feel like I've only just begun, there's no much more I want to learn and do._

* * *

The forest has grown deep around the portal, but most of the city has learned to adapt. Some however adapt better than others. The sounds of fighting can be heard near the thick vines that surround the portal. Suddenly there is a loud and violent release of lightning. Energy pours into the spirit portal building up to something dangerous.

* * *

 _Tenzin: The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. Spirits and People both!_

* * *

There is an explosion of light and energy from within the portal. For a moment it seems the gateway between worlds opens far beyond anyone's imagining. Then just as suddenly as it began the energy explosion is gone, and the portal is back to normal.

* * *

 _Lin: Be careful what you wish for, Avatar, you might just get it._

* * *

Not everything is back to the way it was. High above the city something new streaks through the air, a thick plume of smoke trailing behind it. It moves faster than any ship or creature in the world, yet the sleek metallic shape is no natural object. The object turns as if piloted somehow, flying directly towards the distant mountains behind Republic City.

* * *

 _Korra: Why do I get the feeling I'll have to save the world, ... again._

* * *

As the smoke clears on the side of the mountain the metal object can be seen more clearly resting more or less intact on the location where it landed. It is a large ship completely unlike anything else in the world. Large letters are stamped across the length of the hull spelling a word.

 **NORMANDY**

At the front of the ship, a section of the hull shifts and the hatch opens with a hiss of air as the pressure equalizes.

* * *

 _Shepard: If you think saving one world is hard, try saving the galaxy some time._

* * *

There is a flash and the Avatar and the Spectre immediately land on their feet as they face off. Korra's hands are awash in flames, her body surrounded in swirling air currents, keeping her stance sharp and ready to attack in an instant. Shepard has her heavy pistol in hand, her Omni-blade already deployed on the opposing arm. She has her gun aimed at Korra's head but both know the battle is far from over.

* * *

 _Ashley: This is not your typical first contact scenario Commander._

* * *

Bolin is running hard just trying to keep up with Vega as they rush through the streets towards their destination. Rounding a corner they are met with a mob of enemies blocking their path. Vega simply charges through them, tossing them aside with the expertise of a trained military combatant. Their attacks simply bouncing off his heavy armor. Behind him Bolin lavabends the street to create a molten blockade, preventing the enemy from pursuing.

* * *

 _Mako: I think the whole Spectre thing alone is reason to worry._

* * *

Asami dispatches one of their attackers quickly, watching him fall to the ground under the effects of her shock glove. Caught up in the battle she doesn't notice the light footed attacker move up behind her, leaping into the air to land a felling blow. Before the attacker can land a hit on Asami something strikes his torso, sending him flying sideways with great force. Realizing what just happened Asami looks around for the source of her rescue. She spots Ashley a fair distance away from her looking up from behind the sniper rifle the Spectre brought with her. With a lopsided, knowing grin Ashley gives Asami a thumbs up.

* * *

 _Shepard: We are not the enemy here!_

* * *

The prison yard is a mess, torn equipment and fractured earth lies everywhere. The bodies of both the guards and the inmates lie scattered and unconscious everywhere. In the middle of this anarchy lies one woman standing firm. Emerald eyes look up from behind her long strands of dark hair, the beauty mark beneath one of those eyes making her quickly recognizable to the others. But it is the new woman in the strange black armor at the top of the wall who has her attention now.

* * *

 _Liara: Are you sure this is a good idea?_

* * *

The large earthbender drives his hands forward then raises them upward. Two massive blocks of stone rise up from the earth of Air Temple Island. With a perfect form the earthbender throws the boulders through the air with tremendous power. Before the stones can reach Kai and the rest of the Airbender family a lithe figure jumps in front of them suddenly. Jack throws her hands up enveloping both stone blocks in a powerful biotic field, catching them in midair and stopping their trajectory.

* * *

 _Korra: At this point we're going to have to trust each other if we hope to succeed._

* * *

Jack looks up at her earthbender opponent, letting a deadly grin spread across her face as she keeps the massive stones afloat.

"My turn." The biotic speaks simply but the challenge in her voice in clear.

She yells as she runs forward, using her powerful abilities to throw the stones in her biotic grip right back at the person that threw them.

* * *

As the armored enemies close in around them Shepard and Korra fight back to back taking them all on. The two move perfectly in sync despite the metaphysical distance between them, easily defeating wave after wave of enemies.

Together they face the largest foe and blast it with fire, Korra using her bending to shoot out a fireball, and Shepard using her Omni-tool to shoot out an Incernate. Suddenly fire fills everything in sight.

* * *

 _Shepard: Come on, this'll be fun!_

* * *

 **AVATARS:**  
 _ **Victory and Balance**_


End file.
